


Chicken Noodle Smut for the Soul

by personalphilosophie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Smut, i can fix the ending just watch, i'd call this porn without plot except it has a more cohesive narrative than tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalphilosophie/pseuds/personalphilosophie
Summary: In which I create a bunch of better endings to TROS which all consist of Rey and Ben banging
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Chicken Noodle Smut for the Soul

"Ben?  _ Ben?!" _ Rey cried out in anguish as he sank down onto the floor. "Ben... Ben no, you can't go... Please don't leave me all by myself after everything we've been through! I haven't even gotten to say I love you, or have your many many children so I can have the family that was a large part of my inner motivation!"

"Rey... Rey... " he gasped. "Sweetheart, I'm not dead, I just... need a second. Took a lot out of me... literally raised you from the dead. Everything hurts."

" _ OH THANK THE FORCE!" _ she threw herself on top of Ben, who let out a sound of protest (though not nearly as loudly or as angrily as anyone else would have under the circumstances). " _ I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" _

He cracked a smile.

“Do I feel dead to you?” he traced the path of her tears with his fingertip. 

“No,” Rey laughed. “You feel warm, and alive, and.. Like home,”

She nuzzled under his chin. His hand moved from her face to her hair, and down her back. His movements were slow and clumsy, but Rey didn’t care. Her soul was singing. Underneath her she could feel the beat of his heart: slow and steady. 

“You really think I’d leave you? After you were so much trouble to track down?” Ben laughed and pulled her closer. 

“Maybe,” she teased him. “If I tell you I don’t want to rule the galaxy for the ...fifth time?”

“Kriff, Rey, I think I’m done asking about that,” Ben groaned. “No more empires for me. I’m just gonna settle down on some nice planet somewhere and grow breadfruit under an assumed name.”

“Sounds nice. Something simple and unassuming?”

“Yeah. I was thinking Ben Palpatine,” he snarked. “Or maybe Skywalker,”

“Kriff, anything but those. You’d get weirdos from all over trying to find you.” Rey groaned. “How about I’ll help you come up with something better after we recover from killing my grandfather?”

“Can we just stay like this? I’m afraid to move in case I wake up again,”

“Again?” Rey sat up and blinked in surprise. “You’ve had dreams like this?”

“I dream of holding you in my arms every night, Rey. Kissing you. Other activities ...”

“.......’other activities’..? ” she repeated.

“Well, obviously I’m referring to growing breadfruit,”

“I don’t think that you are,”

“Prove it,”

“You want me to use the force to read your mind…. In order to prove you’ve literally had dreams about us having a garden of breadfruit, and are not in fact using a euphemism?”

“We’ve read each other’s minds for worse reasons,” he quipped. 

“Oh shut up, Ben,” Rey crushed her mouth against his.

Even though Rey had only had one kiss before this one, she considered this to be vastly superior. Something pushed her forward. A hunger, a drive. She gripped his hair with both hands, felt the clash of his teeth against her lips. It was messy, and raw, and exhilarating. His hands… how had she never realized how large they were? His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

She broke the kiss for a moment.

“Ben, don’t stop touching me,” she gasped. “I’ll never get tired of it, never, just please don’t stop,”

He nodded, then dove back in. His fingers caressed her hair, her back. She shivered as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. Ben looked at her like a starving man stared at portions. Like someone adrift in an endless sea who had sighted land. Like a man hopelessly, desperately in love. He didn’t even seem to blink. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered. “I want you to kiss me again,”

“I’ll kiss you- again- and again- until the day I die,- I promise.” he punctuated his oath with kisses to her cheeks and forehead, ending with his lips pressed to her hand. “And Rey, if I go before you, the moment you come back to me I’ll kiss you again.”

She felt him shift beneath her, growing hard. They leaned in and kissed again and again. With her free hand, she began to rub his cock through his pants.

“I want to feel every inch of you,” he muttered into her mouth. “I want to mark you all over so I know that you’re mine,”

“Only if I get to go first,” Rey nipped at his earlobe, then pressed kisses lower and lower.

His skin seemed bright white in the bluish light, making his moles and freckles stand out even further. She chose the pulse-point just under his jaw as her first spot. Ben let out a shuddering gasp as she sucked and teased and worried the skin. Rey leaned back to admire her handiwork. The sight of it added to the growing heat between her thighs.She kept going, pausing only for Ben to whisper something in her ear or to place his own marks on her flesh.

With his hand on the small of her back, they rocked back and forth. Her breath was coming in hot little pants right in his ear. She couldn’t stop pawing at him. The wide expanse of his chest, his neck (now so generously marked with love bites that someone was SURE to say something). She slid a hand under his shirt, running her fingers across the old wound. He hissed through his teeth when she touched his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “It still hurts, doesn’t it?”

“No- well I mean yes. It hurts, but ...” he leaned forward and caught her lower lip in his teeth. “I want you to keep going,” 

Rey felt a spark like static electricity pass between them. With it sprouted a deeper hunger. Their kisses intensified. Ben reached up and roughly palmed her breast through the tunic. It became impossible for Rey to resist the urge that had been building up inside her. She broke off the kiss, reached down, and undid Ben’s trousers. She pulled his cock through the opening, and began stroking.

“Rey…” his eyes fluttered closed. “So good, sweetheart,”

“I want you to touch me here,” she took his hand and guided it downwards.

“I’ll help you take off your-”

“Rip them. I don’t care,”

Ben wasted no time in following her instructions. He grabbed a fistfull of fabric in each hand and yanked sharply. Her pants tore right down the seam, exposing her flesh to the cold air. He gripped her ass tight, grinding her core up and down his full length. His kisses grew rougher. Rey felt nearly delirious with pleasure, and pressed her tongue further into his mouth.

“Kriff, Rey… we should stop,” he pulled back, lips wet.

“Huh, why?” her mind was lost in a giddy haze.

“Everyone thinks Palpatine is still alive. This isn’t really a good time to..”

She gripped his jaw in her hand, leaned in close, and growled:

“Ben Solo. I have already died a virgin once today. It is an experience I don’t want to repeat. I am very glad that we slaughtered Palpatine. In fact, it was number two on my to-do list. But do you know what’s still number one on my to-do list?”

His face erupted into that loveable toothy grin again.

“It’s me, isn’t it?”

She nodded.

Ben held out his hand, and Rey gripped it tight. In the other she grabbed his cock, and lined it up with her slit. 

“You fine like this, are you comfortable?” he murmured against her skin. “I could…”

She sank down slightly, and whatever he was about to offer to do disappeared into his groans. Rey cast a quick glance at his face. He was flushed and panting. She sank the rest of the way down, and the groans slowly grew back into words.

“Kriff… Rey… I love you… kriff… keep moving…..” he grunted. His hips twitched upwards, his free hand flying to grip her ass. 

“Love… you..too..” she gasped. “Sure you’re alright?”

“I find myself getting better every second you’re on me,” he laughed. “Better than a damn bacta tank,”

“That’s so romantic,” Rey rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on his nose. 

“Someday I’ll find out what you consider romantic and absolutely drown you in it. You will be on your knees begging me to be less romantic. While now I know you don’t want an entire galaxy-”

“What woman would want an entire galaxy?”

“My dad got mom a planet once, she was very flattered,”

“Ben I don’t want to discuss your parents while we’re having sex,”

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’ll find something better to do with my mouth,” 

True to his word, he freed a breast from her tunic and began lavishing it with attention. He caught her light brown nipple between his lips, alternating between licking and sucking. Rey let out a soft, keening moan and worked her hips harder. This bout of encouragement seemed to be all he needed, as Ben increased his efforts. He thrust into her more forcefully than before, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead. Rey ground her hips into him, relishing the full, deep feeling. The obscene smack of flesh on flesh filled the air as they rutted into each other on the stone floor.

Their bond was humming with activity, snatches of images and thoughts and sensation buzzed through Rey’s mind so fast she barely had a chance to register them. Love. Relief. Joy. The desire to fuck her until she couldn’t walk and had to be bridal carried. The two of them getting married on a hillside, surrounded by ducks, and then getting into a rowboat. Huh. 

“Ducks?” she muttered into his ear.

“Lake country in Naboo. That fantasy… is very in depth… weren’t supposed to see that so just...” he kissed her. “Kriff, Rey, I’m gonna-”

His bruising grip on her ass tightened further, his thrusts grew more erratic, frantic. 

“Do it,” she whispered across the bond. _“Do it,”_

Any attempts at holding back were discarded like soiled clothes. He gasped her name over and over. Rey felt him cum inside her, warm and filling. She felt... happy. Ease washed over her like sunlight on a cold day, bathing her in contentment. Rey sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder, the bond practically purring between them. 

"I love you," he murmured. "Always have,"

"I know,"

*****

“Real fast,” Ben zipped up his trousers. “You said you had a vision of us on the throne?”

“Yes, what’s your question?” Rey looked up from where she was force-mending the split seam in her pants’ crotch. 

“Like, the same throne? Or was that metaphorically speaking,”

“Oh no, same throne,” she replied calmly. 

“Were you in my lap?”

“In a manner of speaking. I was on your lap, then slightly off your lap, then back on your lap..”

Ben sighed and unzipped his trousers again.

“I’m done arguing with what the force wants, let’s go defile that throne,”

  
  


Epilogue to Ending One:

After telling everyone via comm that they were done killing Palpatine, they fucked on the throne like three times. Rey and Ben eventually bought a nice cottage on naboo with a small garden. They raised breadfruits and sold them at the local farmers market.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have other ideas lemme know i plan on having the second chapter be fluffier than a goddamn porg also lmao this is the first time I've written porn since high school


End file.
